Light is lighting appliances, the light of the prior art according to installation feature can be divided as follows: table lamps, wall lamps, ceiling lights, floor lamp, and so forth, the light itself according to material can be divided as follows: incandescent, LED, LCD, and so forth, therefore the light is widely used in our daily life.
LED downlight is an improved product that a new design of LED light source is applied on the traditional downlight structure. Compared to the prior art, the LED downlight has following advantages: energy conservation, lower carbon consumption, long service life, good color rendering, fast response speed. The LED downlight is more beautiful and lightweight, which can keep the overall unity of the building decoration and perfection without damaging the light installation; the light source is hidden in the decoration that can avoid glare and has a soft visual effect. However, such traditional LED downlight has certain defects: the LED downlight is usually installed in a reserved hole of the ceiling, and a small sleeve needs to be installed with a small LED light that limits the use of the light, and installation and replacement are difficult.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, the following invention is provided.